


Silver Lady

by VivArney



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Silver Lady

My silent silver lady  
in my heart, you'll fly forever  
outshining even the glorious stars  
you soar through so gracefully  
like a swan on a peaceful lake.

Your power stands ready within  
shining wings held proudly aloft  
by delicate columns of steel  
humming -- begging for release  
to fling you through the blackness.

Home, protector, mother  
all of these t hings you are  
and, to one, at least, a possessive lover  
with whom no mortal woman  
could ever hope to compare.

Proud beauty are you,  
my noble silver lady  
in my dreams you remain  
my love, my home, my heart,  
my sweet lady ENTERPRISE.


End file.
